


First Snow Fall in Years

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And Semi doesn't care because SNOW, Dog - Freeform, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Ushijima is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Before they went to bed, there were colors outside like green from the grass and the tan from their fence. But what Ushijima saw today instead nearly blinded him, the white from the snow was everywhere!





	First Snow Fall in Years

“Wakatoshi!” 

Extra weight suddenly jumped onto a sleeping Ushijima’s back. The tired wing spiker groaned, hiding his face from the world in his pillow. He had had a late night workout session with his personal trainer (hey, he might be off for the season, but that didn’t mean he could slack off) and all he wanted to do now was sleep.

But Semi had other plans, such as trying to wake up his sleepy boyfriend.

“Wakatoshi! Wake up!!”

“Eita, what is it? I’m still exhausted from yesterday.” Ushijima responded with another groan. Ugh, couldn’t whatever Semi wanted to tell him wait until later? He was tired and just wanted to sleep for the next few hours. Or days.

“‘Toshi! It’s snowing!”

“...” 

“Oh don’t give me that!”

“Eita, it’s just snow. We’ve seen it before, it’s nothing new. Come back to bed so we can sleep.” The wing spiker responded, patting his boyfriend’s side of the bed. “Come sleep.”

“We’ve been in Tokyo for the past five years and barely saw any of it.” Semi pointed out, crossing his arms.

“And the snow will be there later on, I don’t know, in a few hours?” 

“Ace wants to go out and see the snow.”

“ARF!” The dog agreed, wagging his tail (which started to beat the wing spiker’s legs).

“Can you get off my back?”

“Are you going to get up?”

“...Alright, let’s go see the snow.”

“ARF!”

 

Ushijima- 0

Semi & Ace- 2

* * *

Before they went to bed, there were colors outside like green from the grass and the tan from their fence. But what he saw today instead nearly blinded him, the white from the snow was everywhere! So much had fallen in just a matter of what, eight or nine hours?

And the snow fall was still going!

“ARF!” Ace barked as he leaped from their porch and into the snow. The excited German Shepherd jumped all around in the snow, what a strange new feeling! The dog stopped for a minute and looked up, what in the world was falling onto his head? 

And just like any other dog, Ace opened his mouth to try and eat whatever was falling from the sky. Ushijima chuckled as the dog tilted his head, what happened? Why didn’t he eat the falling white stuff? So again, Ace jumped up to try and eat the snow. 

“I wasn’t expecting him to actually like the snow.” Ushijima heard Semi’s voice coming from behind him. “But I was wrong.”

“This dog never ceases to amaze me.” Ushijima spoke, watching as the dog gave up on trying to catch the falling snow and instead, went to the snow already on the ground.

“I have to agree with you on that, ‘Toshi.” Semi chuckled, holding his hand out for the snowflakes to land on his palm. “Do you remember back when we were still in high school and the power went out in the middle of the night?”

“And you came to my dorm because your hall happened to be the coldest one?”

“Satori ditched me to go stay with Taichi and I had no other way of getting warm. So of course, I had to stay with my human heater boyfriend.” Semi laughed, ah memories from back in high school. The rest of that night was very warm, thanks to Ushijima and all the blankets on top of them.

“Though you refused to get up the next morning for practice.” The wing spiker smirked.

“I was warm!” Semi pouted as he looked away. “I didn’t want to get up.”

“And yet you still did.” Ushijima responded with a kiss to Semi’s cheek.

“That’s because you picked me up out of bed and made me get ready.” 

“Yes, I indeed did.” Ushijima chuckled and Semi couldn’t help but chuckle as well. Those were the good ole days.

“ARF!” The two boyfriends looked over and laughed when they saw Ace on his back, making a snow angel!...Or snow dog?

“What are you doing, silly boy?” Semi asked as Ace wiggled around in the covered ground.

“Well, it looks like he’s having more fun than us, since we’re just standing here.” The wing spiker answered, crossing his arms as the dog stood up and shook the snow off his back. 

Only for the fallen snow to start piling up! 

“Well, then maybe we should go and join him!” Semi laughing, pulling at Ushijima’s arm. 

“Ace!” The dog perked up. “...Go find your ball!”

“ARF!” The dog excitly barked, running to find his snow covered ball. All while doing that, the boyfriends stepped off the porch and out in the snow. The sound of the flakes crushing below their feet as they stepped onto the ground, a sound they hadn’t heard in over five years.

“Good boy! You found your ball!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday (December 8th), we had HISTORICAL snow fall and this little piece was inspired by the snow! I don't know how much we got, but it was probably either a inch or less. But it was amazing to see snow again <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Come chat with me on my Tumblr, TokiKurp ♡


End file.
